Love Can Come From A Child's Heart
by Fate6
Summary: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas meet a 5-year-old girl names Bailey. Can she make Matt and Amy finally realize what they feel for eachother?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Amy and Matt strolled through the hall. They were looking for their locker room. When they finally found a locker room that said, "Team Xtreme" across it, they opened the door. Amy threw her bag on the couch and sighed.  
  
"I'm so tired," she yelled. He smiled and made wining noises.  
  
"I'm so tired, blah blah blah," Matt said jokingly. She hit him in the arm playfully.  
  
"You aren't funny," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
He made a freaked up face at her. She couldn't help but laugh. He then started to tickle her. She laughed and laughed until she heard a crying noise.  
  
"Matt, what was that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"What was what?" he asked back. The crying noise was heard again.  
  
"I think it's coming from the closet," Amy said frightened.  
  
She opened the closet door slowly. She gasped when she saw a little girl inside battered and beat up.  
  
"Oh my God," Matt whispered. The girl looked up at them with tears pouring down her face. Amy went to touch her, but she screamed.  
  
"No no no, don't hurt me mommy," she screamed.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. We are here to help you, not to be mean," she said convincingly.  
  
Matt held out his hand. The girl looked up at him and smiled slightly. He was the daddy of her dreams. She took his hand and got up. He picked her up in his arms and smiled at her.  
  
"What's your name hunny," he asked concerned.  
  
"Baiwey," she replied back as he wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Bailey," he asked. "Yeah. Don't take me to my mommy, please," she whispered sadly.  
  
Amy shrugged at him and shook her head.  
  
"How bout we forget about that and we'll go get you cleaned up?" he suggested. She nodded her head and all three of them walked out the door.  
  
:: Emergency Room ::  
  
As they were sitting there, Amy told Matt she was happy they got the night off. He nodded and looked at Bailey. He felt so bad for her. How could she have gone through that?  
  
"Bailey, if the doctor asks you anything, answer her, kay?" Amy asked.  
  
"Okay mommy," Bailey said smiling. Amy's heart melted.  
  
"I-I'm not your mommy," Amy said sadly. Bailey started to sniffle.  
  
"But she can be if you want her too," Matt said.  
  
Amy smiled at Matt and he smiled at her. Before Bailey could respond back, the doctor walked through the door.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy," the doctor said smiling.  
  
Amy smiled. Before she could protest, Matt greets the doctor.  
  
"Who have we got here?" the doctor asked smiling at Bailey.  
  
"This is Bailey. Our daughter," Matt said giving Amy a smile.  
  
She shrugged and let it go. After Bailey got checked up and the results were given, they left the room.  
  
As they were walking to the door a woman walked in. Matt and Bailey both gasped when they saw who she was. 


	2. Love Can Come From A Childs's Heart 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Samantha?" Matt asked shocked. "Oh hi Matt," she said meanly. Matt suddenly felt Bailey hide behind him. Samantha tilted her head to see who it was. "Bailey, I have been looking everywhere for you," she screamed. "Woah. Calm down and dont you lay a hand on her,"Matt said defensively. "I'm her mother and I have every right," she said trying to grab Bailey. Amy was so confused. "Matt, who is this?" Amy asked. "My ex-wife," he whispered. "Give me my daughter please,"Samantha insisted. "Look at her Sam. Look at her face. This sweet face now looks like a God Damn wreck," he yelled. "I'm taking her with me," Samantha said as she grabbed Bailey by the arm. "Ow, your hurting me," Bailey screamed. "If you walk out that door, I'm calling the police," Matt said waving his cell phone in her face. She gave him a mean glare. "You cant take a child you dont even know," she said in a smarty voice. "You wanna bet?" he asked challengingly. "Fine take her, but this wont be the last time you'll see me," Samantha screamed. "Man," Amy said disappointed. Matt smiled at her. "You bitch, stay out of it," Samantha said getting into Amy's face. Amy backed up. She pulled tic- tacs out of her pocket. "You want one?" Amy asked smiling. Samantha grabbed the bottle of tic-tacs and threw it against the wall. Matt quickly got in between the two. "Can I have your number Samantha?" Matt asked pleadingly. "Same as always. Don't be suprised if we end up in court Matt. It'll be all your fault," she said as she walked out the door. Matt breathed out a sigh of relief. "Shes gone right?" Bailey asked. Matt laughed and nodded. Amy still had a shocked look on her face. "Wow. That was like a frieking soap- opera. It went so fast and it was so unexpected," Amy said laughing. "I dont need stupid court," Matt said as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Daddy, if I made you sad,"Bailey said sadly. "Why do you call me Daddy Bailey?" Matt asked curiously. "Well I have big brown eyes and you have brown eyes. Your just the daddy of my dreams," she said shrugging. Matt had a teary feeling. "Thank you sweetie," he said as he hugged her. Amy smiled at them. It was so cute. "Your going to stay with me, ok?" he asked her. "Yeah. That means I wont get hurt, right?" she asked. "Yes, that means you wont get hurt." "Are you going to be my mommy," she asked Amy. "Do you want me to?" she asked politely. "Yeah. Cause you and Matt are the mommy and daddy I've always dreamed of," she said smiling. Amy picked her up and hugged her tight.  
  
"Let's go to the hotel, Matt," Amy said. "Sure. We are all tired," he said as they walked out the door. Amy smiled. "Guess what?" she asked as they got in the car. "What?"  
  
"We are going to have go shopping," Amy said excitedly. "No, no, no," Matt said rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes yes," Bailey said as she put her hands on her hips. He laughed and drove off. He had so many thoughts in his head. What's he going to do if he gets to attached to her? Whats he going to do when the police get involved? Where does his relationship with Amy stand? How could he just all of a sudden take a kid like it was his? and most importantly....Why does she have brown eyes and look exactly like him? 


End file.
